Poke god
by spartan773
Summary: Rap god done Pokemon style


Disclaimer: I do not own in any way Rap God or Pokémon both are copyrights under their respective owners.

Poke God

[Intro]

Look I wasn't gonna bolt tackle your feelings. But I'm only gonna get this one splash. (Six Balls, Six Balls) Sharpedos caught I can feel it (Six Balls, Six balls, Charizard I choose you) Just a feeling like I'm about to be a master but I don't know when. And if that means what I think it means were blastin off again. I'm not binding any Ratatas. You're just what nurse joy ordered.

[Bridge]

I'm beginning to feel like a poke god, poke god. All my Bedrills from the front to the back nod, back nod. Now who thinks their Armaldo's long enough to slap box, slap box. They said I rap like Ente so call me legend-mon.

[Verse 1]

But for me to rap like Lugia must be in my genes I got a Lapras in my back pocket my Flameburst'll go off when I half cockit. Got a fat knot from that team rocket. Made a living and a killing off it ever since Brock was still in office with May and Misty feelin on his nut sack I'm a Squirtle still as honest but as rude and indecent as Shellder. Ash Ketchum catchem' all quick with Caterpie getem' with that one hit, K-O. You don't wanna get into this underwater battle, feelin _rattled. _At the same time I attempt these aquatic acrobat stunts I'll still be able to brick break this motherfucking onix over the back of a couple of Gengars backs and crack it in half till I crack it in half. Only realized it was ironic that I was a Squirtle after the fact. How could I not block all these bitch ass wheezy attacks? Feel the wrath of my _Landwraths_ attack. Rock types havin a rough time period here's' a dirt nap. It's actually sad for the Garados whose toast.

[Bridge]

Cause I'm beginning to feel like a poke god, poke god. All my Latias from the front to the back nod, back nod. Now who thinks there arm thrusts' long enough to _rock smash, rock smash_. Lemme show you maintaining this surf aint that hard, that hard.

[Verse ]

Everybody wants the key and the secret to poke immortality like I have got. Well to be true to the blue flute. Simply _rage_ and Garados's explosion. Hit the earth like an unknown did nothing but shoot for the moon blast since (trick room). Fire types get taken to school with this music. Cause I use it as a vehicle to _Torment Onix_. Now I lead a new school full of _Steelix_. Me? Me I'm a product of _Reshiram, Razz, Aqua-jet, Suicune, hey Crocknaw, Greninja, Yellow shard, Beartic got Squirt. _Inspired enough to one day _take down_, Ash Ketch-um, and be in a position to meet Prof. Oak, Induct him into the mother fuckin Poke hall of fame, only hall of fame I'll be inducted in is the water hall of fame on the poke hall of shame. You Zubats think it's all a game till I walk on Charizard's flame. Now tell me just what in the fuck were you thinking. Little Minum lookin boy so negative I can barely 'add' up your charge lookin Minum. Oh vey that Minum's gay lookin Minum. You get a PP up; a poke nap and a stay negative from your trainer every day lookin Minum, hey lookin Minum what you say lookin Minum, I get a fucks yeah from Gara-dos lookin Minum. I'm a swim laps around every charge you ever had lookin Minum. I never asked Emboar for shit get out my face lookin Minum. Get out my face lookin Minum cause

[Bridge]

I'm beginning to feel like a Poké God, Poké God. All my Unknowns from the front to the back nod, back nod. The way I'm lapin these Lotads just call me Phelps God, Phelps God. Sharpedo of the dark zone-oh. Just call me Squirtle-God. Kneel before Poseidon, no Kyog-ah, Kyog-ah [Verse] So you be Oak and I'll be Ash-n your old rod I'm a Super rod. Let off then I'm still soarin with this steel wing I'm still totin'. And I should not be woken I'm the reincarnation of the elite four nation. But I'm out my dragon noodle we have nothing in common Doduo. I got more faces than Eve so pinch a Slowpoke and pay me fairy. Its me. My ice's brutal but its honestly Tentacruel if I don't utilize what I do for Tentacool though at least once in a while. So I wanna make sure somewhere in this torchic scratch I scribble and doodle enough lines to get all Eve's evolutions through tough times but I gotta keep a few Dark rhymes just in case some of these unsigned Scrappy's get hungry lookin at me like its poke snack time. I know there was a time where once I was king of the Goldenrod Underground but I still rap like I'm on my Mew two munch grind. So I crunch Meowth's rhymes. But sometimes when you mix blue stones with this watery skin of mine you get too Blastoise and here they come tryin to censor you like them hidden sights of May and Misty gettin tight, with Paul when he unwinds. Or the time I said id take seven kids from the poke park put em all in a line add a Charmander a Suicune and an Arcanine. See if I get away with it now that they've Everstoned I, but I'm immune to their second rate tunes comin through kanto's roof. You're as pointless as max with cornrows you write _'Normal'_ fuck being _'Normal'_. And I just brought a champion from the future just to come and school ya like Ninetails when he made Brock mad cause he said he battles worse than his dead beat dad. Man oh Man that was a 24/7 on the poke channel. "Hey Trip imma kill you" Quick attacks comin at you at Super Sonic speeds (Ash n Max). What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm Double Slappin all humans. My shells made of rubba so anything you say is rocketing offa me an hydropumpin into After You. And I'm Bide-n my time till I'm Fly-n. Never waitin, and I know the _Dragon_s are forever waitin for the day they I got K-Oed in the Southern Island. So they and the psychics can throw a celebration. But see that'll never do. Cause I make legendary music you make Tormenting music. Oh he cant take a Vine Whip. That's what they say when they anxious they confuse it. Its not Squirtle its Crustle. I throw up a Confuse n make em loose it. "I don't know how to battle like that I don't know what attacks to use." Lemme know when you break outta that poke ball like a real Pikachu. How many other types I gotta murder to prove that if you were as nice at battlin you could sacrifice a vulpix or two? Uh _Eletric flunky Steel junky _but look at the badges these skills brung me. Full of fire but I'm still Burn-ing I bully mew cause he cant attack a number two. When I'm still two kilometers above you ill when I Imprison you but its still Surf-n-Snatch too. Nah wait in my head theres a Steelix tugging and struggling Arboks fighting Zangoose. Heres what the y want of me. They're askin me to lose to paul too. But if you take my ash hate and multiply it by two you'll have the same hate for paul that Chimchar do. But suckit. Life hands you a magickarp make a garados or two. But if I cant win every match how can I beat the elite 4 too. Don't mistake him for Mew he dosent look like a bitch cat that cant win against a side bitch or 'two'. Be a Zekron? Think not why be Legendary when you can be a poke-god.


End file.
